freexfandomcom-20200214-history
Friday Week's Curse of the Skull Comics
These are Curse of the Skull comic Issues #1 *Exorsissy - Monday gets possesed by the ghost of Justin Bieber. *MacGoober - Friday gets a job as an Assasin, and has a group of Outkasts, the other Outkasts he killed. *Soylent Green-ish Yellow - When theres an overcrowding in the alley Homer resorts to turning people into food. #2 *Hell-O-Ween - The devil attacks and brings Friday and Homer back down with him. *The Skin That Covers Your Body - A new clothing store makes clothes out of people's skin. *McCannibals - Friday opens a resturaunt, but he secretly makes food of peoples flesh. #3 *Slaughter House - Friday works at a farm, but a ghost tells him to kill the farmer and the cows. *Torture at 2 (and a half) Feet! - Sheila and Homer go on a 2nd honeymoon but on the plain to Hawaii Homer sees a gremlin. *Paul is Dead, No Wait! Its Friday Who Is Dead! - Friday gets﻿ hit by a car and then gets kicked out of Heaven. #4 *Jack Fez the Ripper - Fez murders women in old england. *My Friends Call Me Murderer! - Friday gets hired to kill the Outkasts. *Saturday, Portrait of a Dorkus - Saturday marries a bikini model, and when Homer and Friday accidentaly blow her up, Saturdy tries killing them. #5 *Schwomped Thing - A murderous monster lurks the sewers. *Hit Me With Your Best Gunshot! - Friday gets hunted down by the police after murdering Homer and burrying him at the beach. *Local Stranger - After throwing Friday off a cliff a mysterious stranger stalks Homer. #6 *The Behemoth of Southpaw Avenue - A demonic zombie mammoth stalks Friday. *Dial J'' For ''Jerker - Friday talks Fez into murdering Crayola. *She, My Wife? She, My Demon! - Sheila goes insane and tries murdering Homer and the puppies. #7 *The Terror of Very Tiny Town - Friday and Homer get sucked into a playset, and the tiny toy indivusials have been infected with a zombie disease. *The Isand of Fez - Homer and Sheila go to an island made by 'Dr Fez'. But the island is home to a horde of mutants. *Tha Hive - Friday and Homer discover an alien race, and to save themselves, they must destroy the source of the aliens called "The Hive." #8 *The Devil's Face - Friday builds a church over an ancient indian burrial ground and a devil worshipers ghost runs amok through the church. *Mystic Pizza - Friday orders pizza but when he its it, he gets posessed by the dead person whos blood was used in the ingredients. *Death and the City - Friday gets cursed and everyone of his friends dies do to the curse and the misforturne it brings. #9 *Verti-Ready, Verti-Set, Vertigo! - A strange fog spreads throught the city and if its inhaled, it will cause the person to go mad. *Fight-Mare on Elm Street - Crayola dies and tries killing his enemies in there dreams. *Swirl Pool - A whirl-pool in a tiny kiddy-pool ends up turning in to a huge black-hole. #10 *A.L.F. (Alien Life Friday!) - Friday as a brown furry alien crashes through Homer and Sheila's garage. *Blurst Again - Monday's face gets covered in acne and Friday has to find a cure before his head explodes. *The Rise and Fall of Fez the Ahool - Fez is dieing and his last word is "Rosebud....." and people try to find out what "Rosebud" is. #11 *Twisted Stories Can Come True - A twister is unleashed upon the city and Friday, the Outkasts, Homer, Sheila, and the Puppies try to survive. *Ghost Trilobite - Fenris, Fridays bodyguard, chokes to death and dies, and in order to go to heaven he must do one good deed before midnite. *The Orphan Puppy - Homer and Sheila adopt a puppy, but it turns out to be a psychotic killer, wich kills 2 of Sheila's puppies, and Homer. #12 a.k.a. Friday Weeks Curse of the Skull Comics: Tales From the Spine! *Frycho - Friday and Fez go to "Fish Baits Motel" but strange things happen..... *Fat-Head on Campus - Friday is a science teacher on campus but accidentily turns into a blood sucking monster cave man. *The Fall of the House of Ushery Ushers - Friday uys a house thats haunted. *Odd-Venture Time With Fez and Friday - Friday and Fez end up in a fantasy world. *Ring Around The Freex - Friday and Pinky get sucked into Middle Earth. Category:Friday Category:Halloween Category:Merchandise Category:Comic Books